1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing systems and more particularly to resetting or powering up logically partitioned, multi-node, data processing systems.
2. History of Related Art
In data processing systems generally and standalone server systems more particularly remote power control has been achieved by using a wake-on-LAN(WOL) feature or dedicated service processor to provide an out-of-band method for remotely powering the system. This approach was logical and simple because there was a one-to-one correspondence between the dedicated service processor or network interface card (NIC), for example, and the “system,” which consisted of one or more processors sharing a single set of resources (memory, I/O devices, etc.) within a single chassis. More recently, however, manufacturers have been redefining the architecture of stand-alone server systems to enable greater scalability and performance. The Enterprise X Architecture (EXA) from IBM Corporation, for example, is a scalable technology that enables a customer to combine multiple server “nodes” into a logically integrated unit that shares the resources of the combined system. Using this architecture, four nodes, each of which is a four-way symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) system are logically integrated to provide a 16-way super system that shares all the memory and I/O resources of the individual nodes. Moreover, this multi-node system can then be logically partitioned into two or more logical systems. The 16-way SMP system, for example, may be logically partitioned into two static partitions (SPARs) including a 3-node (12-way) SPAR running a Unix environment and a 1-node (4-way) SPAR running Windows®). Once the partition configuration is achieved, the system can be configured to be booted as multiple independent partitions.
While this ability to scale and logically partition individual server systems enables customers to manage their information technology investment by paying only for the processing capabilities currently needed, this type of scalable architecture does introduce complexities not found in conventional, standalone machines. Remote power management, for example, has traditionally been achieved using a WOL procedure or a dedicated service processor that provides an out-of-band method for remotely powering on the system. In a multi-node, statically partitionable architecture, however, the “system” may span multiple physical nodes, each with separate power control switches, separate network interface cards (NICs) and separate BIOS and POST code. With traditional standalone server implementations, traditional power control via a service processor network can only restore power on a single node. Multi-node, partitioned architectures, however, may require simultaneous restoration of system power to multiple nodes. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a system and method for remote power control on a multi-node, partitionable architecture.